Starting Now!
Starting Now! is the 1st opening theme song of the Kono Bijutsubu ni wa Mondai ga Aru! anime series, performed by Nana Mizuki. Video Lyrics Starting Now! |-|Japanese= 例えば一つだけ 願いが叶うなら (One-Two-Three-Go!) 世界中巻き込んで 笑える恋がしたい (Get ready for a happy time!) 運命なんて 空欄だらけ 不変をぶち破れ (Now we've gotta choose!) STARTING NOW! STARTING NOW! 開拓の生命 STARTING NOW! STARTING NOW! 気付いているでしょう 全力を知った者だけ 触れられる夢がある! 例えば一つだけ 誇れるものがあれば 世界中覆うほどの 涙も拭えるはず (Stand up for the victory!) 最高への確率 いくら見積もっても 包んじゃ意味がない (Give it a shot) JUMPING UP！JUMPING UP！ イチかバチかでも JUMPING UP！JUMPING UP！ 情熱は裏切らない 食いしばった痛みの分だけ 未来は生まれ変わる 神様の気まぐれも 理不尽な喧騒も 躱す暇はない 真っ向勝負なら 喜んでお相手しましょう かかってきなさい！ STARTING NOW! STARTING NOW! 開拓の生命 STARTING NOW! STARTING NOW! 体中感じて 自分を信じたものだけ 手にできる夢がある JUMPING UP！JUMPING UP！ JUMPING UP！JUMPING UP！ 明日を創り出せるのは 誰でもない僕らだ |-|Rōmaji= tatoeba hitotsu dake negai ga kanau nara (One-Two-Three-Go!) sekaijuu makikonde waraeru koi ga shitai (Get ready for a happy time!) unmei nante kuuran darake fuusen o buchiyabure! (Now we've gotta choose!) STARTING NOW! STARTING NOW! kaitaku no seimei STARTING NOW! STARTING NOW! kidzuiteiru deshou zenryoku oshiitta mono dake furerareru yume ga aru! tatoeba hitotsu dake hokoreru mono ga areba sekaijuu oou hodo no namida mo nugueru hazu (Stand up for the victory!) seikou eno kakuritsu ikura mitsumottemo kuuran ja imi ga nai (Give it a shot!) JUMPING UP! JUMPING UP! ichi ka bachi ka demo JUMPING UP! JUMPING UP! jounetsu wa uragiranai kuishibatta itami no bun dake mirai wa umarekawaru kamisama no kimagure mo rifujin na gensou mo kawasu hima wa nai makkaou shoubu nara yorokonde oaite shimashou kakatte kinasai! STARTING NOW! STARTING NOW! kaitaku no seimei STARTING NOW! STARTING NOW! karadajuu kanjiteru jibun o shinjita mono dake te ni dekiru yume ga aru JUMPING UP！JUMPING UP！ JUMPING UP！JUMPING UP！ ashita o tsukuridaseru nowa dare demo nai, bokura da |-|English= If I could choose to have, Just one wish granted... (One-Two-Three-Go!) I want love that would make me smile, Taking the whole world along with it! (Get ready for a happy time!) Fate is filled with nothing but blank space, So let's break through anything that never changes! (Now we've gotta choose!) STARTING NOW! STARTING NOW! You've surely noticed... STARTING NOW! STARTING NOW! ... this declaration of reclamation! Only those who've given it their all, Will have a dream they can truly experience! If I'm able to have, Just one thing I'm proud of... I bet I could dry up more tears, Than it would take to cover the Earth! (Stand up for the victory!) No matter how high you estimate your success rate to be, There's no point if that space remains blank! (Give it a shot!) JUMPING UP! JUMPING UP! Even in a desperate situation... JUMPING UP! JUMPING UP! ... your passion will never betray you! The more you're able to bite back the pain, The more this world can be reborn! I don't have time to discuss, The whims of God, Or other absurd illusion. but if you want a head-on battle, I'll gladly take you up on it- C'mon and bring it on! STARTING NOW! STARTING NOW! I'm feeling this declaration of reclamation... STARTING NOW! STARTING NOW! ... throughout my entire body! Only those who believe in themselves, Will have a dream they can take hold of! Category:Music